In today's mobile society, people are using recreational vehicles more and more in their travel. These recreational vehicles are many times self-contained such that they require a water source and source of electrical power for the modern conveniences and appliances that are built into the vehicle. To supply water to the recreational vehicle, a hose must be connected from the vehicle to a source of water such as a hydrant. Heavy duty extension cords are connected from the vehicle to sources of power which are provided in most of the modern trailer courts and parks.
The extension cords and hoses become bulky and inconvenient to store when not in use and may become entangled if not stored properly.
In addition, many garden hoses and extension cords, periodically used in the home, often become entangled when stored and become damaged when kinked.
Heretofore, reels have been bulky and not readily adaptable for expeditiously winding different types of elongated members such as garden hoses, extension cords, or ropes. For example, reels of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,017,532; 2,393,613; 2,508,809; 2,704,190; 3,330,498; and 3,779,478 were of unduly complicated construction, were not easily manipulated by senior citizens and children, and did not provide anchorage for both ends of a garden hose or extension cord stored thereon.